Lure Coursing
Lure Coursing is a new type of competition that replaces Agility Trial on Nintendogs + Cats. The player has to spin the lure's reel clockwise on the touch screen and go as fast as they can while their dog runs after it, avoiding obstacles along the way. However, if they go too fast, the dog will lose sight of the lure and slow down. If this happens, the player can turn the reel counterclockwise to send the lure back toward the puppy. If their puppy catches the lure, pressing the button in the middle of the reel to honk or spinning the lure's reel clockwise helps get the puppy to let go. In the Junior Cup, it is pretty simple. There are no obstacles and there are only turns. The player has to make sure their dog has been trained with enough speed before entering the competition. In the''' Amateur Cup', the player is introduced to path crossings, where they have to be careful with their timing and speed. The player's puppy may slow down if their puppy runs into another while crossing paths. In the '''Pro Cup', the player starts encountering hurdles, where they must pull the lure to the white area just beyond the hurdle, stop, and honk the lure's horn to get their puppy to jump over the hurdle. Once their puppy jumps, they must start reeling the lure again so their puppy does not catch it. In the Master Cup, there are more path crossings, hurdles and turns. However, some hurdles are three poles tall rather than one pole, making it more difficult for the player's puppy to make it over. In the''' Nintendogs Cup', there will be many path crossings, hurdles and turns. If the player's puppy is not fast enough, one mistake could cost them first place. If they come in first place they will receive $500 and the Victory Collar.' Please note that the player can receive only one Victory Collar per pet.' Lures There are 5 different levels of lure quality; starting out in the Junior Cup and advancing to the Amateur, Pro, Master and Nintendogs Cups. These are the same as two other competitions. As the player advances through the lure coursing competitions, they may need to upgrade to a new lure every once in a while. The starter lures include Red Lure, Blue Lure, Pink Lure, and Yellow Lure. The second level of quality includes the Banana Lure, the Rabbit Lure, the Steak Lure, and the Ballerina Shoe Lure. The third level of quality is the Bird Lure (Pro Lure) which is also the highest quality lure. Once the player has enough Owner Points, they can receive the Rainbow Lure from Mr. R for exchanging materials, which is the fastest lure in the game. It is recommended to upgrade the puppy's lure only when the puppy gets too fast for the previous one that the player is using. Give it time to build up to the faster lures, otherwise it will lose interest. Training The player can practice for Lure Coursing at the Gym, which can be accessed by taking the Downtown route. It is recommended to practice there at least twice a day for no more than ten minutes per visit. Using items like the Mario Kart RC Racers, Flying Discs, and boomerangs can also improve the dog's speed (This method also works for Disc Competition). Courses *'Junior Cup:' Turn right, turn left. *'Amateur Cup:' Turn right, path crossing, turn right, path crossing. *'Pro Cup:' Turn left, one-pole hurdle, turn right, path crossing, turn right, one-pole hurdle. *'Master Cup:' Path crossing, turn right, one-pole hurdle, turn right, one-pole hurdle, turn left, three-pole hurdle, turn left, path crossing. *'Nintendogs Cup: '''One-pole hurdle, path crossing, turn right, path crossing, three-pole hurdle, turn right, turn left, turn right, one-pole hurdle, three-pole hurdle, turn right, path crossing. Gallery -Nintendogs Cats- 013.jpg|Three dogs preparing for a lure coursing competition. HNI_0004.JPG|About to start the race: "3, 2, 1, START" HNI_0013.JPG|3.44 seconds into a race HNI_0014.JPG|Corners are sharp, so be careful HNI_0097.JPG|Path crossings HNI_0026.JPG|A Corgi jumping a hurdle triplehurdle.JPG|Three-pole hurdle HNI_0100.JPG|Crossing the finish line lurecoursefinish.JPG|Finish! HNI_0018.JPG|1st Place. Confetti rains down, and your dog may howl juniorcup.JPG|Junior Cup course amateurcup.JPG|Amateur Cup course HNI_0003.JPG|The Pro Cup course mastercup.JPG|Master Cup course championshiplurecoursing.JPG|Nintendogs Cup course 3ds 414.JPG|A husky in first place at lure coursing Nintendogs+Cats;0 019.JPG|A dog getting 1st place during the Nintendogs Cup. HNI_0046 Lure.JPG|A golden retriever practicing for the Nintendogs Cup. HNI_0043 Victory Collar.JPG|Receiving the Victory Collar. Pixxx 001.JPG|Howling upon winning first place for the Lure Coursing. Pixxx 002.JPG|A dog winning first place. NikolaiVictoryCollar.JPG Bob Lure Cousing.JPG|Bob doing the Junior Cup! 1st place!|link=Lure Coursing lurecomp.png|Three Dogs Competing In A Lure Competition Category:Contests Category:Nintendogs + Cats